


Enter the Fell Dragon

by arihime



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Breidablik kinda has a mind of its own, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihime/pseuds/arihime
Summary: The aura surrounding Breidablik is green and heavy and powerful, just waiting to be unleashed.The summoning of the Fell Dragon Grima.





	Enter the Fell Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Another Heroes idea that I've had in my head for awhile. Big thanks to Sarai for beta'ing!

It’s hard to explain the feelings Kiran gets sometimes wielding Breidablik. She may not have powers of her own, but the magical gun certainly does. How else would it be able to summon heroes from other realms, to bind them to the service of the Order (to her service) in magical contracts? Sometimes, Kiran herself feels like she’s bound to Breidablik.

Like right now, for example. She holds the gun in her lap, tuning out Anna’s strategy briefing to feel it pulse under her hands. There’s a slight aura coming off it, green and heavy and powerful, just waiting to be unleashed.

“Kiran?” Anna calls.

Kiran looks up. She sets her hands on the table, away from Breidablik’s call, though she can still feel the aura pulsing distantly in her mind.

“Sorry, Anna. Got a bit distracted there.”

“Do you think it’s a new hero?” Alfonse asks, peering at her. Though Kiran knows she’s the only one who can see the aura, Alfonse has always been able to read her moods, the best out of everyone in the order.

“Maybe,” Kiran says. “But it feels different from normal.” How, she can’t exactly articulate.

Anna claps her hands. “Well, you should go summon them! A new hero could be just what we need to help against Muspell.”

“Some new assistance would be appreciated,” Fjorm says.

Kiran doubts a single new hero can help. What they need is better tactics (and a better tactician). They need to find Fjorm’s sister and whatever secret weapon she has. 

Still, Kiran holsters Breidablik and stands. “Alright then. Let’s go see what new hero wants to join us.”

Alfonse stands with her, but neither Anna nor Sharena follow. Fjorm makes a move as if to stand, but then drops back into her seat with a yelp. She glances at Anna, who ignores her.

“You two go ahead,” Anna says. “We’ll finish up here.”

Sharena nods. “Yeah! You don’t need all of us to go to the summoning chamber with you.”

Kiran frowns at them, and she knows Alfonse is mirroring her expression.

“Well then,” he says after a moment, gesturing to the door. “Shall we?”

They walk the first few steps in silence. Then Alfonse turns to Kiran and smiles.

“They’ve given up on subtlety now, haven’t they?”

“Were they ever?”

They definitely weren’t trying to be subtle that time, not with the knowing smile Sharena gave them as they left. It’s not the Kiran minds Sharena and Anna’s matchmaking attempts— on the contrary, really. But neither she nor Alfonse have forgotten that she’s not from this world, and that eventually, she will have to leave. It’s really put a damper on any potential relationship.

Still, Kiran is grateful for the quiet walk together. She would be more grateful if they held hands, but eh, sometimes you have to pick your battles.

Breidablik pulses strongly when they reach the summoning chamber. Across the large expanse of the room, the summoning stone pulses in answer. 

Kiran pulls Breidablik from its holster. “Wow. You’re really eager, aren’t you?”

“Talking to your weapon again?” Alfonse asks.

Kiran smiles at him. “I’ve told you, Alfy, people talk to inanimate objects in my world all the time. Besides, it has a name.”

“So does Fόlkvanger, and I don’t talk to it.”

“Because you’re a proper prince,” Kiran says, looking up and down his immaculate clothes for emphasis. “Plus, you’re used to magical, named weapons. I’m not.”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps you’ve been talking with Odin too much recently.”

“Maybe. . .”

Alfonse laughs.

Before Kiran can enjoy the laugh, Breidablik pulses once more, and a sense of impatience floods Kiran.

“I’m going I’m going,” Kiran grumbles.

She lines herself up with the summoning stone and lifts Breidablik. The aura flows outwards, collecting at the tip of the gun until a green orb forms. 

Kiran takes a breath and squeezes the trigger.

Green light crashes into the stone. Smoke starts to spew from its base.

_Well, that’s good._ Kiran thinks. Heroes that appear with smoke are always stronger than those who don’t. But most heroes don’t appear with this much smoke. It fills the room and swirls lazily at Kiran’s feet. In the middle of it, a man appears clad in a familiar purple and black cloak.

“Huh? Rob—”

The man turns red eyes on her and smirks, and Kiran’s words stutter to a halt.

Not Robin. So not Robin.

“I am the wings of despair,” he intones. “I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death.” The last part is almost a purr.

The hairs on the back of Kiran’s neck rise. Alfonse moves in front of her, as if to shield her from the Grima’s threats.

“What? How?” Kiran stares at Breidablik in disbelief. How in the world does Grima qualify as a hero?!

Grima chuckles. “You’re not particularly articulate, are you, worm? Pity. I’m going to need someone who can speak to explain where I am.”

_Worm._ Well, compared to the all-powerful Fell Dragon, she would be a worm, wouldn’t she? A worm with a magical, binding gun and a big problem standing before her.

“I can speak,” Kiran forces out. “I can. I was just, um, surprised by your majestic entrance, Lord Grima.” The words feel like lead coming from Kiran’s mouth, but until she can figure out what the hell just happened, her instincts tell her that appeasing him is better than fighting. 

She bows for good measure. Alfonse makes a sound of alarm.

Grima chuckles again. “So, you’re a sniveling worm. Good.” He takes a moment to look around the summoning chamber. “So then, worm, where am I?”

“This is Askr, my lord,” Kiran says. “I summoned you.”

“You did?” Somehow, Grima almost sounds impressed by that. “Do you wish me to lay waste to this land?”

“No!” Kiran’s shout surprises her, and she winces. “No, no my lord. Not— not this land.”

“You’re stuttering again, worm.”

“Forgive me, my lord. I just need a moment to gather my thoughts.” Or several moments. Or a full hour. What is she supposed to say to the Fell Dragon? _Oh hi, I summoned you and now you’re supposed to follow my orders?_ There is no way that would go over well. And even if she could convince him to fight for her, there is still the matter of the rest of the Order—

The rest of the Order. 

Kiran groans out loud, dropping her head into her hands. 

Alfonse turns and grabs her shoulder. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“The heroes from Awakening,” Kiran whispers. “They’re going to flip when they see him! They’re—” Kiran stops and glances at Grima again. Save for the red eyes and the smirk that promises death to anyone who crosses him, he is an exact duplicate of Robin. Hell, Kiran thought he _was_ Robin for a few scant moments. And she won’t be the only one who notices the resemblance.

Kiran groans again. “Oh no.”

“What are you whispering about over there, worm?” Grima calls. “Something I should know about?”

“No, my lord! Just thinking about the best way to introduce you to the Order!” Kiran calls out with false cheer. 

Judging by the flat look Grima give her, he doesn’t believe her one bit, but at least he doesn’t move from where he’s standing.

“Perhaps we should speak with the heroes from Awakening. Warn them about our new. . . guest,” Alfonse whispers, glancing between Kiran and Grima with a frown.

“Good idea. But what are we going to do with him in the meantime?”

Alfonse looks at Grima again. “I’ll watch him. You go collect the heroes and explain.”

“Are you sure?” Power levels in Zenith vary wildly from anything that was ever in the games, but Grima is still an endgame boss. As strong as Alfonse is, as much as he’s a Lord, Kiran doubts that he could take Grima on alone if it came to it.

“I’m sure,” Alfonse says. He sets a hand onto Fόlkvanger’s hilt. “If worst comes to worst, I can handle him.”

“Okay,” Kiran says. She lets out a breath. “Okay.”

She turns away from Alfonse and walks a few steps towards Grima.

“If you’ll excuse me, my lord, I need to go get things prepared for your arrival,” Kiran says, curtsying as well as she can in a long cloak and pants. “In the meantime, if you could just stay here please? Alfonse will keep you company. It shouldn’t take more than a half hour I think.”

It’s phrased as a request, but Kiran tries to put the tiniest bit of power behind the words. The magic of the contract is still foreign to her, but she feels the command lock into place.

Grima smirks and steps away from the summoning stone. For a moment, Kiran thinks he’s going to call her bluff in the worst possible way. Then he nods.

“Be quick about it, worm.”

Kiran does not bolt, because that would ruin the facade, but she does curtsy again and backs up as quickly as her feet will carry her. When she is level with Alfonse, she nods to him and pats his arm in a gesture that is half _good luck_ and half _wish me luck_. Then she very quickly walks, _walks_ , to the door of the summoning room and out into the hallway.

The instant the door closes behind her, Kiran sags against it.

“Fuck.”

There are half a dozen other curse words swimming in Kiran’s mind, but she doesn’t have time for any of those; she has no doubt that Grima is counting down the seconds until her return. She wishes that Anna, Sharena, and Fjorm had come with them. Then, Alfonse wouldn’t be alone with the damned _Fell Dragon_!

Kiran sighs. Freaking out is only wasting time. 

She runs down the hall and flags down the first servant she finds.

“Could you please find Chrom, Robin, Reflet, and Lucina and bring them to the meeting room off the summoning chamber as quickly as possible. Please?” She smiles, hoping to hide some of her anxiety.

The servant nods. “Of course, summoner.”

“Quickly please!”

The servant is too busy trotting down the hallway to reply.

Rather than wait in the hallway, Kiran goes to the room she’d directed the servant to bring the heroes to and starts pacing. She holds Breidablik in her hand loosely, swinging it around as she walks. Normally, she would be more careful with the sacred weapon, but she’s still mad at it for summoning Grima. The green pulsing from before is gone, leaving it cool to the touch and feeling rather pleased with itself.

“Of course you would,” Kiran says.

It takes ten, maybe fifteen minutes for the Awakening heroes to arrive. As always, Chrom leads the group, with Robin and Reflet flanking him on either side. Lucina is a half-step behind him next to Reflet.

“Summoner,” Chrom greets. “You called for us?”

“Yes! Thank you for coming so quickly!” Kiran leaps back from the door and motions for them to enter the room. “Come in everyone!”

They do so, Robin and Reflet giving her odd, assessing glances as they pass. But then, Kiran would expect no less of the tacticians, and she’s probably not doing a good job of hiding her anxiousness either.

“What’s this about, Summoner?” Robin asks.

“I have a question for all of you, and it’s not going to make much sense now, but I promise I’ll get into the context once you answer, okay?”

Robin and Reflet share a glance. Then they nod.

Kiran takes a breath. “What was the last thing you all remember, before you were summoned to Askr?”

“The last thing I remember. . .” Chrom trials off, rubbing his chin. “We had just defeated Gangrel. I’d just—” He looks to Robin and Reflet beside him and colors, and Kiran can guess what he was going to say.

She turns her gaze to the tacticians.

“I remember the same as Chrom,” Robin says. 

“As do I,” Reflet adds.

_Ohhh no._ Kiran thinks. _Oh no oh no oh no._

“Lucina?” She asks, and if there’s a hint of desperation creeping into her voice, well, Kiran can’t help herself. This is so bad.

“I remember a bit more than the others do,” Lucina starts. For a moment, Kiran’s hopes soar. Then Lucina continues, “I remember coming back to the past and saving Emmeryn. Before I was summoned here, I had just heard about the birth of my past-self.” 

So none of them know about Grima. Kiran groans and drops her head into her hands. Oh, this is _so bad_!

“Summoner, is something wrong?” Chrom asks.

“Oh yeah, something’s wrong. I just summoned a major spoiler, and you guys are gonna be so mad and—”

“Summoner, calm down. You aren’t making any sense.”

Oh, right. She hasn’t explained what spoilers are to them, has she?

Kiran sighs. This is so not how she wanted her day to go.

“I summoned someone new,” she says. “And his presence is going to upset all of you. A lot. I’m just trying to figure out a way to tell you that and failing.”

“Is it Gangrel?” Chrom asks, voice hard.

Kiran shakes her head. Gangrel might have actually been better, all things considered.

“No,” she hedges. “Worse than Gangrel.”

“Who could be worse than Gangrel?” Chrom starts to ask, though the tail end of his sentence is lost as Lucina sucks in a breath.

“No. . .” she whispers, looking at Kiran with wide eyes. “You didn’t. It couldn’t be.”

There’s a whole nightmare in Lucina’s eyes, and Kiran suddenly feels horrible. Whatever she’s thinking, the reveal is going to be so much worse.

Chrom sets a hand on Lucina’s shoulder. 

“Lucina, what is it?” He turns to Kiran. “Who did you summon?”

“I—”

A roar sounds through the room, momentarily deafening Kiran. She slams her head over her ears and ducks her head to block the sound.

“What was that?” Reflet yells, straining to be heard over the noise. Both tacticians have their hands on their tomes. Chrom is hunched over Lucina. All the color is gone from her face, and for a moment, she looks like a frightened child. 

“That was our new guest,” Kiran says when the sound finally dies. “I left him in the summoning room, and I don’t think he’s happy to be locked up.”

“You left him alone?!” Lucina yells.

“Not alone. I left him with—” 

_Alfonse._

Now it’s Kiran’s turn to go pale as she realizes her mistake. She’d ordered Grima not to leave the room, not that he couldn’t attack Alfonse.

She bolts, running as if Veronica were after her again. There’s a commotion as the heroes from Awakening scramble to follow her, but Kiran pays them no mind. Her only focus is Alfonse, and her own stupidity. There’s another deafening roar, and underneath it all, the sound of Alfonse crying out in pain.

_No._

She bursts through the door to the summoning room. Alfonse stands on one end, Fόlkvanger in his grasp. The divine blade is steaming, and his clothes are charred and torn. Grima stands at the other end, exactly where Kiran left him. His red eyes are glowing, and his hand is raised.

In between them both is a giant dragon, all six eyes trained on Alfonse. Its body stretches the length of the room, past Grima, to the windows and the grey sky beyond. 

(Grey? Hadn’t the day been sunny?)

As Kiran crashes into the room, all eyes turn to her. Alfonse’s widen in horror, while Grima’s narrow. He smirks and waves his hand at the dragon. It rears back and then shoots forward as quick as a snake, straight at Alfonse.

_No!_

Kiran skids into place in front of Alfonse, her back to him, staring down the dragon as it comes barreling towards her. Alfonse yells her name, grabbing her as if he means to pull her back and take her place, but Kiran holds firm.

The dragon stops a scant foot away from her, rearing back in shock. It bobs in the air for a moment before diving back at her, and this time bounces back as if it hit a magical barrier.

_Oh good._ Kiran thinks, relief making her knees weak. _That actually worked._

She steadies herself and yells out, “Call the dragon back. We need to talk. There are some things I forgot to explain to you about this world.”

For a moment, Kiran thinks Grima will try and fight her. Then he lowers his hand. The dragon vanishes as if it was never there. 

Outside, the sky begins to lighten.

“You have my attention,” Grima says. He steps forward into the no-man’s land between them.

Kiran looks back at Alfonse. Other than being a little charred, he looks no worse for wear. His hand on her shoulder is light, but the frown on his face and the pinched look in his eyes tells her what he thinks about her stepping in front of him. They’re going to have a conversation about that later, Kiran knows, but for now, Alfonse drops his hand from her with a quiet word of caution. 

She walks forward, glancing at the heroes from Awakening. They are all frozen by the door. Robin is pale and shaking in Chrom’s arms, while Reflet wears a frown that tells Kiran she’s thinking about the possibilities.

_Oh no. Please don’t let there be two of them. I can barely handle_ one.

Kiran stops a foot away from Grima, just out of arm’s reach. She doesn’t want to test how well the contract works any more than she already has. 

And speaking of the contract. . .

“As you’ve probably guessed by now, you can’t hurt me, so don’t even think of trying that again,” Kiran says. Grima’s gaze slides passed her, going over the others in the room, so Kiran quickly adds, “And you can’t hurt any other member of the Order of Heroes, either.”

Grima frowns at her, and Kiran knows her command has taken affect.

“What is this?” Grima asks.

“It’s a contract that gets invoked upon summoning. As long as you stay here, you have to do as I say.”

Grima’s eyes flash. “Insolent worm, do you think you can own me—”

“I don’t own anyone,” Kiran says. “I don’t. All the heroes here are simply lending me their power. That’s why you were called here. For whatever reason, Breidablik thinks you can help us against Muspell.”

And he _could_ help, a morbid part of Kiran thinks. The Fell Dragon destroyed Lucina’s Ylisse. Alfonse survived its onslaught, but Kiran knows that’s only because Grima was toying with him.

What could the Order do, with that kind of power on their side?

“So, you expect me to _help_ you?” Grima spits out the word.

Kiran shrugs. “I don’t expect you to do anything. You can stay, or you can go. The choice is yours.”

“Summoner!” Lucina stomps up to Kiran, Falchion in her hand. You can’t let this monster join the Order!”

“We’re already past that point,” Kiran says. Anyone she summons is automatically part of the Order. Otherwise, she would have burned to a crisp trying to protect Alfonse. “I’m just asking if he wants to stay or not.”

“I won’t stand for him joining the Order! I won’t!”

Kiran sigh. “What do you want me to do, Lucina? Send him home so he can go back to terrorizing Ylisse?”

Lucina’s mouth snaps shut, and her expression becomes conflicted. None of the heroes know what happened to the worlds they leave behind, if time stops or if things continue as is. It was never much of a pressing issue, until now.

“. . .I won’t fight with him,” Lucina says after a long moment.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to,” Kiran says. “Though all this is moot, since Grima himself hasn’t answered.”

“So, you’re actually giving me a choice? How magnanimous of you,” Grima drawls. He looks around the room, to Alfonse hovering behind Kiran, and Chrom, Robin, and Reflet at the door. His eyes come to rest on Kiran, and he smirks. 

“. . .I’ll stay,” Grima says. “This world has intrigued me. Especially you, little summoner. It’s not often someone throws themselves directly into my wrath and lives.”


End file.
